There are a number of very generally similar lug boxes or trays known in the prior art, which I have developed at an earlier date, and over which the present invention is a material and inventive improvement, and/or simplification when taking its intended usage into account, such as my U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,970. Added examples will serve no purpose, since the present lug box differs from this type and use about the same general way. cl BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides, in a present preferred embodiment, stackable lug boxes or trays, having at opposite ends coredout molded plastic end walls, each formed along the top with a horizontal stacking edge or edge flange. At each end, this stacking edge joins on each side a short depending end wall, which in turn meets an outwardly jutting angular shoulder. The latter joins a vertical downwardly extending end edge wall, and the latter eventually turn angularly inward to a horizontal bottom edge wall or flange.
The sides and bottom of the tray are a body comprised of a wrapper wrapping about the aforesaid depending end walls, the angularly turned lower portion of the latter, and its aforesaid horizontal bottom edge or edge wall.
This wrapper may be made of a thin, preferably wooden or plastic filler, to opposite sides of which are joined a layer of kraft paper or other suitable strong sheeting. Preferably, the filler is not necessarily continuous, but may or will have a gap above the angularly inwardly turned area.
The cored-out end walls of the tray are slotted adjacent their extremities into a vertically ribbed structure for lightness, and to provide a further highly useful and novel feature of utility. That is to say, in order to gain a high degree of securement of the side walls to the aforementioned downwardly extending end walls, a plurality of nails are driven in through the side walls, thence through the underlying end wall and finally into the vertically ribbed structure, i.e., fairly close spaced vertical ribs of the end wall. Similar fairly close-spaced horizontal ribs and vertical nails therethrough are used along the bottoms of the end walls.
Further significant features of the invention can best be left for description in connection with the drawings, which will now be described.